


BADA BOOM

by Moonsault, orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might find this hard to believe, but "bonafide stud" Enzo Amore...well, he hasn't had much luck with the ladies.  He asks his buddy Cass for some advice and help in wooing the elusive Carmella.  Written for a prompt on Wrestling_Kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BADA BOOM

“It’s no good, Cass. It’s hopeless!” Enzo Amore was a man of mercurial moods, and right now was one of the low ones. He cast himself down on his stomach on the hotel bed and stared moodily at the wall. “Carmella hates me now. Hell, she ain’t never _liked_ me to begin with!”

Cass sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Enzo’s shoulderblades. “Sure she likes you, ‘Zo. Who couldn’t like you?”

“I’m not _blind_ , Cass. If she likes anyone, it’s you.” A sudden thought occurred to Enzo and he rolled over to give Cass a stare of pop-eyed alarm. “Hey, buddy, are you--I mean, do you want--I wouldn’t want to screw up your chances with her if you was interested, you know? Just let me know and I’ll back right off, I swear.”

“Don’t you worry, ‘Zo.” Cass rumpled his hair with a big hand. “I’m not interested in her that way, man.”

“Well, if you were, she’d be all yours,” Enzo said gloomily. “The chicks always seem to go for you, and it’s like you’re not even _trying._ How do you do it, man?”

Cass shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable, and Enzo drummed at the bed with his heels in an agony of frustration. 

“Come on, bro, you gotta let me in on the secret! Look,” he said, sitting up, “You be Carmella, and you talk me through it.”

Now Cass looked alarmed. “‘Zo, I don’t look much like Carmella.”

“Nah, you got this, you got this.” Enzo scrambled to reach up and tug Cass’s ponytail loose, fluffing his hair around his shoulders. “You got long hair, I can fake it. _Please_ , Cass,” he said, looking at his friend imploringly. Cass could never resist that look and he knew it. “You gotta help me. Help out your pal ‘Zo.”

Sure enough, Cass finally sighed. “OK. I mean, I really don’t know much about this stuff.”

“Have you kissed a girl?”

“Sure, but--”

“The same girl more than once?”

“Sure, but--”

“Then you’re ahead of me, man.” Enzo resolutely ignored the surprise in Cass’s face. “So you gotta teach me.”

Cass threw up his hands. “OK, well. You gotta start with how you look at a girl. When you look at Carmella, it’s kinda like, well, you look kinda like a dog looking at a nice bone sometimes.”

Enzo raised his eyebrows. “She _is_ a nice bone, isn’t she?”

Cass shook his head. “No, see, chicks don’t go for that look, man. You gotta look at them like they’re special. Like you wanna protect them from the cruel world and keep them safe, wrapped up in your arms forever, and--what?”

Enzo wiped at his eyes, trying to stifle his laugh. “I’m just imagining what Carmella would say if I said that to her. She’d probably kick me.”

“I wouldn’t let her,” Cass said fiercely. “Nobody’s gonna treat you like that when I’m around, ‘Zo.” Enzo couldn’t help smiling a little: Cass was always like that, when the truth was it was _Cass_ who needed protecting. Oh sure, he was plenty big and tough, but his heart was really big too, and so easy to bruise--not sawft, no way, but tender. Sometimes Enzo felt like he was just too good for this crazy world, and--

“That’s it!” Cass crowed. “That’s the look, man, you got it!”

“I do?” Enzo blinked.

“Sure, sure,” said Cass. “You look at Carmella like that and she’ll fall right into your arms. Then all you gotta do is go in for the smooch.”

“Great, great,” muttered Enzo. “That’s all, huh?”

“Come on, that’s easy,” said Cass. “Just--” He made awkward motions in the air with his hands and face. 

“It’s hard to sync up, you know?” Enzo complained. “It ain’t like being on a tag team. OK, you hold still,” he commanded.

Cass froze. “Wait, are you--”

Enzo closed his eyes. “You’re Carmella, remember? And I just looked at you super-soulful-like, right?” He moved his face roughly Cassward.

“You might need to keep your eyes open,” said Cass’s voice from the left. “I know it ruins the illusion and all, but--”

“It’s good, it’s all good,” said Enzo, opening his eyes. He buried his hands in Cass’s hair, going up on his knees so he was a little higher than Cass. “Just hold still so I can…”

Cass’s eyes were surprisingly large as Enzo moved closer. Enzo stopped to look at them for a second. “Are you shivering?” Enzo asked. “That’s attention to detail, man, but I don’t think Carmella’s going to be trembling at having me so close.”

“Sure she is,” muttered Cass.

Enzo moved his mouth a little closer. He tried to imagine it was Carmella, but his imagination was failing him somehow. Cass was just too muscular, too solid, too… _Cass._ But he’d come this far, he wasn’t backing out now.

“Enzo,” Cass said. His voice was kind of weirdly light and shaky, and Enzo couldn’t possibly imagine Carmella ever saying his name like that, but he didn’t want to tell Cass he was doing a crappy job at pretending to be Carmella and hurt his feelings. So instead he closed the gap and put his mouth on Cass’s.

It was a pretty dry kiss--usually Enzo went right for the tongue, but with Cass it seemed like that’d be rude. He didn’t want to startle Cass or anything. Cass deserved better than that. So he just rested there, and it felt...well, it felt kinda good, actually.

He pulled away. Cass’s eyes were closed. “How was that?” 

“Well,” said Cass, “If I were Carmella, I wouldn’t slap you or anything.”

Enzo couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “That’s progress, ain’t it? But I get it, it ain’t the kind of kiss that’s gonna lead to swoons of ecstasy or anything.”

Cass shrugged and looked away for a second. “I guess not.”

“I guess I ain’t never escalated things gradually, you know? Maybe that’s where I’m getting things wrong. I’m kind of an all or nothing sort of guy.”

Cass smiled slightly. “True enough.”

“So let me try it again and work on the, you know, sexier stuff.”

“Enzo, I don’t know if--”

Cass cut off as Enzo cupped his face in his hands and leaned in again.

This time Enzo tilted his face the right way so it felt more like a _kiss_ and less like just two mouths touching. _Slow, slow, don’t rush,_ Enzo reminded himself, but actually it wasn’t that hard not to rush ahead, because it was--Cass’s hands were on his shoulders, warm and secure, and his mouth was really gentle and nice, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just stay here doing this after all? Enzo could totally see why girls would want to kiss Cass more than once, because he was a damn good kisser. His hands were in Cass’s hair, thicker and coarser than Carmella’s, easy to tangle up in--he tugged slightly and Cass pressed harder against him, and for a delirious moment Enzo wanted nothing more in the world.

But no, he had to work on getting things sexier, right? And that meant--he parted his lips slightly, touched Cass’s lips with his tongue. Nothing demanding, he never wanted to demand anything of Cass, just the slightest invitation, a tiny touch--

Cass made a breathless, throaty sound and opened his mouth, and from then on things went kind of crazy. Because suddenly it was like the best thing in the fucking _world_ , and _God_ he needed more of it, he needed all of it. Cass’s tongue was in _his_ mouth and _wow,_ he was a really good kisser, and Enzo never wanted it to end. When it did, when Cass pulled away, he heard himself groan in frustration and pull on Cass’s hair, trying to get that feeling back, but Cass was kissing his throat and his neck and he was on his back--he wasn’t sure how he had gotten there, but there he was--and Cass was on top of him, and _that_ was certainly very interesting indeed.

 _Fuck,_ yes.

“Get back here, get back here,” he stammered incoherently, and Cass raised his head to look at him, his eyes dazed. “Kiss me again.”

“Okay, ‘Zo,” muttered Cass, and _oh boy_ , getting kissed with Cass on top of him, practically pinning him down, that was something else, _something else_. Cass was kissing his ears, kissing the sides of his shaved head, and Enzo started to laugh, he couldn’t help it.

“I get it, _I get it_ ,” he crowed in delight. “Cass, I get it!” Cass pulled back to stare at him, and Enzo grabbed his face in his hands, desperate to explain: “I love you!” he said. “That’s what it is! I get it now, Cass!”

Cass’s smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. “It wasn’t that hard to get,” he said. “But it sure took you long enough. Sometimes I worry about you, man.”

“Shut up and kiss me some more,” said Enzo.

And Cass, amazingly, shut up and kissed him some more.


End file.
